Kiss the Girl
by Miko in training
Summary: it was supposed to be short but i got carried away so its mostly about Ikuto and Amu and how they get together and well... theres more but you have to read to find out.... yes the charas are mentioned but not really shown.... enjoy tell me what you think.


**ok.. quick one shot.. been a while sorryb if its bad.... i dont own shugo chara.... ok here you go**

**Kiss the Girl**

Amu was on her way home from school and was thinking of a certian boy with blue hair and deep blue eyes. Yes she was thinking of none other then that perverted cat boy, Ikuto. _'Ikuto can be such a jerk some times. All he ever does is tease me. Why can't he be nice and not be a tease? Yes he's a good guy that Easter is controling. But that doesn't give him the right to tease me all the time.'_

While she was thinking in her head of how Ikuto is such a tease all the time she didn't relise she was now lost and didn't know where she had taken the wrong turn. What bought her out of her thoughts was her chara Su. Who had asked, "Amu-chan? Are we going the right way~desu?"

Amu looked up from her spot and stopped walking. It was now almost dark and she had no idea where she and her charas were. "Where are we?" Amu asked confused.

"Amu-chan you were supposed to be paying attention." Ran yelled shacking her pom poms in the air franticly.

Amu was about to go back when a voice from behind her said, "You lost?" it made her jump out of her skin. She was about to run when she looked over her shoulder and saw the one that had made her so distracted that she didn't watch where she was going. Yes, thats right. It was Ikuto.

Amu spun around and hit him as hard as she could. "You jerk! You scared me! What's the big idea sneaking up on people like that!?" she yelled at him.

Ikuto looked at her like she didn't just hit him. _'Wow, she can hit, that hurt but if I show it then it would show a sign of weakness. Can't let hat happen now can I' _he thought to himself.

"Fine, if you don't want me around I'll just be going." he said calmly and was about to walk away when Amu grabbed his arm tightly.

"Please don't go!" she asked quietly. It surprised him for a moment before he smirked at her. "All right. Come on I'll take you home." and they started on their way.

Twentie minutes later is was dark and they were near the park but on the opposite side was her house. In order to get there they have to go around the pond, or go across it.

"Come on, well row across." Ikuto said hopping into one of the boats with no trouble.

"No way. Half way across you will tip us over and i'll get all wet." Amu said crossing her arms over her chest and huffing at him.

"I won't tip it promise. Cats hate water, remember?" To prove it Ikuto's Cat ears popped out and his tail gently swished from behind.

Satisfied that he won't tip them over into the pond she got in and he started rowing it across.

Unknown to Amu. Ikuto had planed all of this. Not the part of her getting lost but of him and her taking the boat ride tonight. He had called up Kukai to play a song for him when he and Amu where almost half way he didn't know was that Kukai thought it was a good idea to bring the gaurdians to watch the spectical.

So now he was almost half way and Amu was watching the water as Ikuto rowed the boat. _'This would be romantic if only there was music playing'_ As if on que music started to play from somewhere in the bushes on one side of the lake.

**Precussion,**

**Strings,**

**Winds,**

**Word,**

**There you see her,**

**Sitting there across the way,**

**She don't got a lot to say,**

**But there's something about her,**

**And you don't know why,**

**But you're dying to try,**

**you wanna kiss the girl,**

**Yes, you want her, **

**Look at her, you know you do,**

**It's possible she wants you, too**

**There is one way to ask her,**

**It don't take a word,**

**Not a single word,**

**Go on and kiss the girl,**

**Sing with me now, **

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la,**

**My, Oh, My,**

**Look like the boy to shy, **

**He ain't gonna kiss the girl,**

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la, **

**Ain't that sad,**

**Ain't it a shame, too bad,**

**You gonna miss the girl,**

Ikuto looked into at Amu who was blushing like crazy, _'I love it when she blushes like that for me.' _"You look beautiful with the moon hitting you like this." He said making Amu look up at him and her blush increase immensly.

"You're j-just teasing me again. Like you always do." Amu said trying to put up her cool and spicy character and sadly but not surprisingly failing.

"I mean it." She looked into his eyes and could cleearly see he was being completely honest. Which only made her face go as red as a strawberry.

At this point they were floating under the bridge that went across the pond.

**Now's your moment,**

**Floating in a blue lagoon,**

**Boy, you better do it soon,**

**No time will be better,**

**She don't say a word,**

**And she won't say a word,**

**Until you kiss the girl,**

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la,**

**Don't be scared,**

**You got the mood prepared,**

**Go on and kiss the girl,**

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la,**

**Don't stop now,**

**Don't try to hide it how,**

**You wanna kiss the girl,**

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la,**

**Float along,**

**Listen to the song,**

**The song say kiss the girl,**

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la,**

**Music play,**

**Do what the music say,**

**You wanna kiss the girl,**

Amu was blushing and Ikuto was leaning in making her blush even more then before when he complimented her.

**You've got to kiss the girl,**

Amu's eyes started to slowly close as she moved ever so slowly closer as Ikuto who had stopped rowing was leaning in even more then Amu was.

**Why don't you kiss the girl,**

The guardians were leaning in as well to get a better look. Kukai, Nagihiko, yaya, and Rima were all waiting for the kiss while Tadase was getting pissed off to no end.

**You gotta kiss the girl,**

Just as thier lips were about to touch Tadase found a stone big enough to hit Ikuto and small enough to throw at him from his spot in the bushes. Chucking it, the stone went sailing into the air.

**Go on and kiss the girl**

Just when Ikuto was going to steal her kiss a stone hit him in the side of the head and not only did he fall in but he tipped the boat over and Amu went into the pond also.

When Kukai and the others saw this they all turned to Tadase who had a ssatisfied grin on his face. when he saw the others glaring daggers at him, he decided it was time to run home and not look back. The fact was the damage was done and Amu wouldn't forgive Ikuto for knocking her into the water.

Amu and Ikuto popped up out of the water and Amu was glaring at Ikuto. His ears were gone and his hair was sticking to his face.

"You said you wern't going to tip us into the pond!" Amu yelled at him so load even the guardians had to cover their ears so their ear drums wouldn't bust.

"You lied! All of this was just a big fat trick! I never should have gotten into the boat with you!" Amu started to swim away when Ikuto said something.

"Something hit me in the head! I was knocked into the water. It wasn't my fault."

"I don't believe you! all you ever do is lie and tease me! why should i believe you!? Leave me alone!" She swam to the edge of the pond and stormed off back home.

Ikuto just swam to the edge and sat on the edge of the grass. _'She's right. She doesn't have a reason to believe me. I never gave her one.'_ Then a thought came to him. _'Then I'll give her a reason.' He went off to make his plan.'_

The next morning Amu went ot school and amu went to pre-school. That afternoon Ikuto went to Amu's to do the bravest thing he would ever do in his whole life. Talk to Amu's parents.

He knocked lightly on the door and mentally prepaired to face someone that may scare even him to the highest level.

The door opened revieling a man with a smile that quickly vanished at the sight of Ikuto.

"Yes, can I help you?" he asked to his surprise Ikuto bowed politly to him and said in a calm voice.

"May I come in? I wish to speak to you about something." He was about to refuse when a calm and happy voice came from inside. "Papa let him in. It's okay."

Reluctently he let the boy in and closed the door behind him.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Hinamori-Sama. could you please sit down. What I'm about to tell you may shock you and want you to kill me." The two Hinamori's sat down on the couch and looked at the young man before he let out a long breath before beginning.

"I have known your daughter for almost a year and in that year I have saved her countless times. I know of our age difference but I have fallen in love with her and I have come to you to ask for your promision to date your daughter Amu Hinamori. Please may I date her?" Ikuto asked bowing low to them.

Papa looked at mama with a 'no way' expretion on his face that Ikuto didn't see. Mama was giving him the 'please, puppy eye' look that any guy couldn't say no to.

Papa let out a long breath. "Very well, IF Amu agrees to it. You may date her. But if you do anything to disrespect my daughter there will be no place to hide from the rath that would insue." He threatened.

Ikuto nodded, then a frown came to his face. "There is another reason why I came to you today. Yestreday Amu-chan got lost on her way home. So I offered to take her we were crossing the pond on a boat a rock came at my head from who I now know to be Tadase Hotori. He hates me for something that was out of my control in the past and saw Amu in ther boat thinking I was doing something that I wasn't He hit me with a stone and made us fall into the pond. Before Amu got into the boat I had promised to not tip it at any time crossing the pond. So you can imagine how angery she was at me when we tipped because she didn't see the stone hit me."

Mama thought about this for a moment. "I have an idea. How about we set you two up on a blind date? Amu would be the only one that doesn't know who it is until it is to late."

Ikuto and papa agreed and everything was planned out. Ikuto left to head back to school before lunch was over. _'I just have to make sure Kiddy king does not mess it up. Looks like i need help once again from the sports star friend of Amus again... what was his name? Kukai thats right.'_

That night Mama told Amu she was going on a date with a friends son and to dress nice. So reluctently she did so to make her mother happy. Her mother something about 'cool and spicy' while Amu went up to change.

They drove her to a resterant and told her to have a good time and drove off. _'I guess he will recognise me then. Sence I have no idea what his name is or what he looks like.'_

Amu had left her chara's at home so she wasn't distracted during the 'date'. Just then Two strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her to their looked up and saw two deep blue eyes looking down at her sadly. She glared at him.

"What are you doing here Ikuto?" She said still angery at him.

"I'm your date for tonight. Please give me a chance." he asked with sad looking eyes that any girl would swoon over.

"Why should I?" Amu said getting out of his arms. "Because I faced your father to get this date with you. Please Amu. Just one date? Please." He was begging and to Amu it was flatering and cute. not to mention brave to face her father who is always saying no boy's. One date wasn't going to kill her so why not. "Fine, but no tricks like you did with the boat." she said sturnly.

"I promise you Amu it wasn't my fault. I truely Didn't mean for us to tip over. Yoru smelt so horrible all day. Wet cat smells worse then wet dog." Ikuto said stepping closer to her. "Come on, or we'll be late for our reservation."

Ikuto started walking tord the resterrant when Amu quickly but cautiously fallowed. Lokking over his shoulder at her he couldn't help but think that gaining her trust again was going to be harder then he thought, considering how stubbern she could be.

They were shown to their table after Ikuto had given the waiter the name of the reservation. It was quiet for a little while until Amu had to ask the one question that was bugging her. "Ikuto? Why are you doing this?" She looked him straight in the eyes looking for the answer there.

"You'll find out later Amu. Promise." Ikuto said giving her a sincere look and then going back to the menu to hid his smirk. _'You will find out soon that is a promise. If Kukai can keep his end of the bargain that is.'_ They ordered and started making small talk about school and such that is until the mention of Easter came up from Ikuto.

"Amu, there's something I need to tell you about Easter." Ikuto said looking at her seriously. Amu nodded her head waiting for him to continue. "In a month something big is going to happen, I don't want you to get involved when it all goes down. On that day I'm going to break away from Easter. It's going to be dangerious. I don;t want to see you get hurt. Promise me that you won't help. Please promise me that one thing."

Amu was in shock, until it all processed into her head what he said. "Why? What's going to happen in a month?" She asked seriously.

"I can't tell you." He said sadly.

"Then I can't promise I won't get involved." She said calmly.

Ikuto let out a frustraited sigh. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you. But not here. Later, alright." Ikuto had his eyes looking from side to side scanning the room for something, or someone, Amu didn't know who but she figured here wasn't a good place to have teh conversation about Easter with so many people around.

Soon after, their food came and they ate quietly. After dinner Ikuto paid the bill and they went out for a walk in the park. It was dark by now and most of the people head left for home or dinner somewhere, but mostly the place was deserted.

"You going to tell me now what Easter is up to?" Amu asked quietly incase anyone was following them.

Unexpectedly Ikuto picked her up and took off into the trees and landed an a sturdy branch not far from the pond they had crossed and unfortunitly swam in just the night before.

"Easter is planing on turning every heart egg into an x-egg. Even eggs like Yoru, Miki, Su, Dia, and Ran. Even Kiddy Kings and the little annoying one that acts like a baby, and the clown."

"I get your point. How are they going to do that?" Amu asked concerned. Now she knew why he didn't want her to get involved. He wanted her and her charas to be safe.

"They are working on a machine that turns every heart egg into an x-egg by sending out a signal at a frequency that responds to each egg differntly."

"So they're just going to distroy everyones would-be-selves just for teh embryo? Thats Heartless. How did you get wrapped up into all of this?" Amu asked. (a/n: I know everyone who hasn't seen all the episodes is wondering this... this is my guess not what a spoiler)

"My mother married the owner of Easter for his money after my father disappeared. Me and Utou were baught along because we weren't old enough to live on our own at the time." Ikuto said his hair covering his eyes. "Easter is the only one that knows where my father is. I'm so close to finding out I can taste it."

Amu who was sitting on his lap for fear of falling out of the tree. "So what happened between you anad Tadase-kun?" She asked hoping to get one more answer before changing the subject.

"Easter did something and Kiddy King blames me. That's all you need to know." He was back to being secretive and quiet again.

Amu was about to say something to cheer him up when the sound of voice came close to them. Ikuto covered her mouth and motioned for her to stay quiet.

The voices were none other then Kukai and Tadase. _'Perfect timing Kukai.'_ Ikuto thought as he and Amu listened in on them.

"Why would you do that to someone Tadase? It's not like you." Kukai said in an angrey voice.

_What did Tadase-kun do to make Kukai so mad at him?' _Amu thought to herself as she listened.

"That theiving cat deserved it! He has no right to try and do something like that!" Tadase said just as mad as Kukai, but the anger was directed at Ikuto not Kukai.

Amu gave Ikuto a look that said 'what did you do now?'

"Did you ever think that Amu-chan wanted Ikuto to kiss her? You shouldn't have hit Ikuto and made them fall into the pond!"

Amu's eyes widend and a gasp would have been heard had Ikuto not had his hand over her mouth at the time.

"I did what I had to to save Hinamori-san." Tadase said angerly.

"No you did it to save her for yourself. Here's a news flash. She happens to like Ikuto. A lot more then you. All you care about is Amulet Heart. Not Amu!" With that Kukai stormed off leaving a shocked Tadase in his wake.

Tadase soon came to and walked off leaving the two in the tree alone and unnoticed.

Ikuto removed his hand from her mouth and looked down at her. Before he could say anything Amu beat him to it. "I am so sorry for not believing you whemn you said you didn't mean to tip us into the pond." Amu said appoligeticly.

"It's all right Amu-_chan_ if I didn't always tease you, you would have better reason to believe me. So here's my promise to you. I promise to not tease you as often if you promise to be my girlfriend." Ikuto whispered the last part into her ear making her blush. Which in turn made him grin.

He held her nad jumped down from the tree. "Come on, I'll take you home, but this time I think it's safer if we walk." Ikuto suggested.

Amu smiled at the thought and started walking beside him. As they reached Amu's front door this time dry Ikuto asked a question before she opened her door. "So whats your answer?"

Amu blushed because she knew what he was asking about. She thought for a moment and realized it wouldn't be so bad as long as he wasn't so teasing.

Amu smiled up at him. "Yes." Ikuto smiled at the answer a true and genuin smile. "Then good night." He leaned down to her face level which wasnt that far now sence she had grown in the past year. "Amu-_koi_" he then pecked her cheek with a kiss and disappeared into the night.

A moment later the front door opened and out came Papa. "AMU! How was it? Horrible?do you never want to see him again?" He asked excitedly.

Amu sweatdropped at her father. "No papa, I would very much like to see more of him. Much more of him." At that statement Papa passed out on the steps in disbelief. He had lost.

"How was your date Amu-chan?" Her mother asked stepping out to see what was happening with her husband.

"Wonderful, Mama." They dragged Papa back into the house so that when he woke up he didn't scare the neighbors with his crying.

**That's it people! yes i finally after so long have finished a chapter/story! yay me! ok enough gloting. I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry that i have not been updating work sucks and i have little time to write on my LAPTOP! yes i have a laptop now! so now i have to get all my stroys from my other computer.... lucky me *sarcasm* anyways tell me what you think and if you want to yell at me for not updating anything yet.. pm me and tell me what story and ill tell you if i wrote a nother chapter and just haven't loaded up yet... R&R please!!!!!!!!!!! Ja Ne**


End file.
